The attack of the Vagineer
by soloslayer
Summary: it happened when a very dangerous thing happened in team fortress 2 and anyone who played it had to survive or there sould will go into the game and then vagineer will eat you up and kill you then you would not exist so the main character had to survive.


I was once playing team fortress 2 in city17 (the worst most random place in my life) trying to keep an eye out for any random things because in 1 minute a guy could be flying into my window and smack in my face so il have to keep on eye out for that.

While I was playing team fortress 2 a big faced engineer was in the game, I thought this was team fortress 2 not Gmod, Afterwards he started saying grrrrr and speaking backwards then eating loads of my team-mates and my enemies so I had to run as fast as I can to my base but he was too fast and dangerous then I put down loads of bots by using the steam console then the big headed engineer ate all of them in 10 seconds "yikes". I finally reached my spawning zone then I put down loads of bots then went to the spawn room and shut it locked and watched him come in.

After that I found everyone that was eaten by the big headed engineer on the game ready to be eaten or killed, I warned them to come in my spawn room but because lots of them were screaming they did not listen, my face was shocked, 25 innocent people are going to die by a big headed fast man eating engineer, all of a sudden he came in and ate all of them citizens in less than 20 seconds, well… then they came to me and banged on the door wanting to get in but it would not open so I closed my eyes the hole way through the eating of citizens.

2 days later my computer automatically turned on and went on team fortress 2 but I could not turn it off, I tried pulling out the plug but it did not work I did not want to destroy my desktop because I liked it. Then the match began I saw over 200 players in one team out of 5 different blu teams no red just blue and suddenly a sign came up from the floor and said "survive! The last 48 men alive get to live" What is happening, all these innocent people who have a computer have to survive or die and 952 of them people will die and only 48 will survive, blimy.

The game started and everyone started to fire there guns at the big headed engineer called "vagineer" because a saw a label on the big headed engineers back. I did not want to join so I ran and did everything I can to get out of the map but it's a death barrier so I had to hide but that's the worst thing to do then all of a sudden my team mates started to run into the safe room, I did not know why so I spoke using v on the keyboard then someone said "because of the teleporter, it can get us out of here and it can save more lives" so I went down there and went through the teleporter but its makes vagineer angry so he goes more faster and kills more people. I was looking at the player bar and it went down every second, 300 to 238 to 124 198 of us were in but 119 were still alive then about 40 got in and the rest didn't make it so we destroyed the teleporter and made it go away. WE WERE FREE THANKS TO OUR PLAYER WE LIVED! So every one gave the guy playing as the engineer 200 pounds each player including me so that is 238 people times 200 so that is 461 thousand 600 pounds in total (I calculated it myself without any calculator) that man was rich and he was glad of it we did it.

The mans name was Logan gashhogas, he was a great hacker, but he could not get rid of vagineer because for some reason it was blocked so he had a idea of making a teleporter, it took him a week.

He had lived 7 days of surviving against Vagineer and had done it all he is now a millionaire because he already had half a million pounds of hacking in internet bingo and raffle.

He was proud for what he had done and everyone that was playing it came along to his house and all shouted at vagineer because Logan hacked and made there voices locate on the game so vagineer has a hard life then all of a sudden his hand went out of the computer screen and took Logan and ate him for good.

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
